Las locas cronicas de una ninja
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Una nueva ninja llega a la Aldea de Konoha desde muy lejos y entabla amistad con los variados personajes de Naruto. Ella nos cuenta desde su llegada hasta su ida, todo lo que vive y siente, como se relaciona y por demas todas las locuras que enprende en esta alboratada aldea junto con sus habitantes ¿como sera?
1. ¡Mi nombre es Yorumi!

Hola mis amigos y amigas! Si ya se ¿como me atrevo a saludar tan alegre cuando hace eternidades que no asomo ni las narices por aqui? Perdon! Sinceramente, entre mis problemas y mi flojera no tenia tiempo XP

Esta vez les traigo algo de Naruto serie que recien comenze a ver y me he picado. Debo advertirles que esta en el mundo de Naruto pero contiene mas de una incoherencia, tarugada o tonteria mia pero queria abarcar a todos los personajes- sobretodo a los que me gustan- y ni modo. Contiene un personaje mio que- como siempre- hace de mediante en las locuras de mi mente XD.

Esto esta situado en algun punto intermedio entre lo que pasa despues de los examenes chunnin y antes de la desercion de Sasuke, ya saben cuando se va con Orochimaru.

Ahora si, ya es todo !Vamos!

Capitulo 1: ¡Mi nombre es Yorumi!

Nueva aldea nueva vida, o al menos es esa la esperanza que tengo; no es que mi aldea de origen haya sido mala pero era muy aburrida para mi gusto, ya era hora de un cambio.

Me detuve un instante. La brisa azotaba los arboles y una lluvia de hojas caía desde lo alto.

-Y como se dice: Si quieres una vida interesante múdate a la Aldea de Konoha- dicho esto reanude mi camino.

Fue un camino largo y más aun mi audiencia con la nueva Hokage: Lady Tsunade. Es linda y tiene dotes de líder, eso no se lo niego, pero me pidió demasiadas explicaciones que preferiría no haber tenido que darle; no se pudo evitar, no la culpo después de lo que pasó en los exámenes Chunin, debió ser muy duro para toda la aldea perder a su Hokage y ser traicionados por aquellos que creían sus aliados.

-Como sea, vine a este lugar para poder tener una vida fuera de lo común no para entristecerme con sus tragedias-me dije intentando apartar esos molestos pensamientos.

En ese momento algo se me tiró encima a la velocidad del rayo. Como no tenía mi guardia preparada fue imposible esquivarlo y termine en el suelo.

-¡Wan, wan!-ladró el perrito blanco que me había derribado, vaya, yo que creí que era algo más grande por la fuerza que tenía.

-¡Akamaru! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-gritó un muchacho corriendo hacia donde estábamos, debe ser el dueño del perro.

-¡Wan, wan!-pareció contestarle el perrito con sus ladridos, Okay esto ya se volvió raro.

-Esa no es razón para que te tires encima de las personas-lo regaño el joven terminando de acercarse; cuando me dijeron que la Aldea de Konoha escondía sorpresas no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto ni en esta forma.

-No me gusta interrumpir conversaciones pero ¿podrías decirle a tu cachorro que se baje? Aun con su tamaño pesa-dije sintiendo una opresión en el pecho donde estaba parado el perrito.

-Ya la oíste, bájate Akamaru-ordenó el muchacho con firmeza y el perrito le obedeció- disculpa pero Akamaru dice que olió algo rico en tu bolsillo-me dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-¿Algo rico?-pregunte aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que era, solo lo preguntaba para tener tiempo de mirar detenidamente al joven dueño del cachorrito (ya que otra de las razones por las que me mude es que quiero conseguir un novio guapo e interesante).

No estaba mal a pesar de que sus rasgos eran algo salvajes, eso era más bien un punto a favor que en contra. Su cabello era marrón y alborotado, y debajo de sus ojos tenía dos largas marcas triangulares de color rojo; su ropa también ayudaba a la imagen de chico salvaje, sobretodo la chamarra de color gris con los bordes esponjados de color negro. Otra cosa que destacar es que, por la manera que habla con su perrito, es bueno con los animales, esa es una cualidad que compartimos.

**POV ¿? 2**

A esta chica nunca la había visto tampoco reconozco su olor, que raro. Hay que tener cuidado con la gente extraña después de lo que paso en los exámenes, aunque no parece una mala persona. ¿De dónde será? No trae una banda y con ella viene un aire extraño, también hay un olor dulzón. Y luego esta su cabello y sus ojos, nunca había visto un azul que se pareciera tanto al del zafiro, su ojo izquierdo está un poco blanco, eso me suena de algún lado, en fin, no creo que me pase nada por hablar un ratito con ella.

**Fin POV ¿? 2. Inicio POV ¿? 1**

Le solté la mano y comencé a buscar dentro de mi mochila. El muchacho me miro con cara extrañada.

-Tu perrito se ha tomado muchas molestias para conseguir algo de lo que olió así que no pienso dejarlo con las ganas-explique sacando un paquetito envuelto en papel, me incline hacia el perrito- Akamaru ¿cierto? ¿Es esto lo que oliste?-pregunte sacando una pieza de lo que contenía el paquete.

-¡Wan, wan!-dijo emocionado el cachorro al ver lo que le ofrecía.

-Eso es un mitarashi dango-dijo el muchacho-pero ese olor… ¿Qué es?

-La salsa es una receta mía, es súper secreta-conteste sonriendo- todo tuyo Akamaru-dije lazándole la comida, él no se hizo del rogar para comer- ¿Tu también quieres…?- deje la pregunta inconclusa al darme cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

-Me llamó Kiba-se presentó sacándome del atolladero-y claro que quiero probar, huele bien.

Así pues le pase uno y de paso yo me comí el último que quedaba en el papel.

-Lamento la descortesía, me llamo Yorumi y soy nueva en la aldea-me presenté.

-Eso explica porque no reconozco tu olor-comentó Kiba acabándose su comida rápidamente ya que Akamaru parecía estarle echando el ojo.

-¿Tan buen olfato tienes para identificar a las personas por su aroma?- interrogue asombrada.

-Claro, es muy sencillo-me dijo Kiba con una sonrisa orgullosa- pero en comparación con Akamaru soy un novato, él puede oler incluso el nivel de chakra de nuestros oponentes.

-¿En serio?- dije mirando al pequeño perrito, parecía imposible- ustedes deben ser un equipo imparable.

-Y también inseparable.

-Wow… Lo lamento pero debo irme, todavía me hace falta encontrar el apartamento que me cedió Lady Tsunade- me fui despidiendo- Espero verlos por aquí otra vez.

-Lo mismo digo- correspondió Kiba.

-¡Wan!-dijo Akamaru.

-Y por supuesto que traeré más Mitarashis-dije guiñándole un ojo al perrito.

-Hasta otra entonces-me despidió Kiba con esa sonrisa que, voy creyendo, es muy suya.

Sonreí de vuelta mientras los despedía con la mano conforme me iba alejando. Una vez que estuve lejos empecé a caminar despacio pensando en que tal vez había hecho mi primer amigo en esta aldea.

-Eso fue rápido-me dije-mañana iré a dar un paseo a ver si encuentro alguien igual de interesante-pensé en voz alta mis planes sonriendo ampliamente- ahora ¿por dónde queda ese apartamento?


	2. Un paseo en las Nubes

_¡Hola, mis queridos amigos de fanfiction! Heme aquí otra vez con esta historia que no me deja descansar y mi escritora interno me mantiene despierta hasta las 12 de la noche escribiendo XD_

_Bueno este es el segundo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado así que ¡Here we go!_

_Capitulo 2: Un paseo entre las nubes_

**POV Yorumi**

-Kami-sama-dije dando un bostezo-sí que me costó encontrar el apartamento, me pase caminando hasta las 3 de la mañana, tal vez debería regresar a casa y descansar un rato pero para eso…-me dije mirando la calle con ojos desesperados- necesito volver y no recuerdo por donde era ¡Ahhh que Raijin-sama* me parta en dos si sé por dónde es!- exclame en un grito.

Me tape la boca inmediatamente por qué una poca de gente me miraba extrañada. Así que mejor me puse en movimiento otra vez aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde iba.

-¿Qué hago? Me da nervios preguntarle el camino a un desconocido…-en eso se me prendió el relámpago- ¡Ya se! Andaré hasta toparme con Kiba y él me dirá el camino, solo tengo que ir al sitio de la última vez y eso es por allá-dije triunfalmente señalando una calle a mí izquierda-… ¿o era para acá?

_====1 hora después====_

-P-Por fin ll-llegué-dije exhausta y con un dolor en el costado; creo que me va a dar un infarto-pero algo m-me dice que Kiba no está a-aquí- no había señales ni de él ni de Akamaru, de hecho, el parquecillo donde los encontrara la última vez estaba básicamente desierto.- ¡No me importa! ¡Voy a dormirme donde pueda!

**POV ¿?**

Que aburrido, como yo pensaba la vida de un Genin es demasiado _Mendokusai (Problemática) _para mí gusto; eso de estar ayudando a Lady Tsunade a traer y archivar papeles más la perspectiva de que algún día me van a mandar a una misión donde tenga que poner en peligro mi pellejo y el de mis compañeros no es lo más divertido que he hecho en mi vida.

Ojala pudiera llegar a casa y jugar una partida de Shōgi para luego irme a mirar las Nubes pero la molesta de mi madre insiste en que esté entrenando día y noche, de suerte que me da un tiempo para comer.

Sobre la partida de Shōgi no puedo hacer nada pero en cuanto a las Nubes me sentare bajo ese árbol hasta lo más tarde que pueda.

¡Ah!~ Esto sí es vida, ojala yo también pudiera ser una Nube, allá en el cielo flotando sin esforzarme en nada.

**Fin POV ¿?. Inicio POV Yorumi**

Me estire y bostecé a mis anchas, por un momento no supe donde estaba hasta que me fui de lado y caí de narices contra el suelo. Auch, doble Auch ¿y saben qué? Auch.

Mi colmo fue cuando me di cuenta de que había alguien detrás de mí. Fūjin-sama* si me llevas en una de tus ráfagas te lo agradecería mucho, en su defecto mátame.

_-Momentos antes-_

**POV ¿?**

De repente mis cavilaciones sobre la vida de las Nubes fueron interrumpidas por unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la parte de arriba del árbol. No tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando una chica cayó al suelo junto a mí.

Esta situación además de Mendokusai es muy extraña.

-H-Hey ¿estás bien?-pregunte no muy seguro.

La chica se puso tiesa como un palo. Ahh quizás debí irme a casa.

**Fin POV ¿?. Inicio de POV Yorumi**

Después de que me habló me di vuelta mecánicamente para comprobar mi impresión de que era un chico. Qué bueno que no soy muy afecta a los vestidos o le hubiera enseñado hasta mis "jutsus secretos" si entienden a lo que me refiero (N/A: O sea que le iba a enseñar hasta la conciencia).

-S-Sí, estoy bien-conteste mientras sentía un poco de calor en la cara-"Lamentablemente no me golpee el cráneo y me desmaye"-pensé para mis adentros.

-Que arrojada-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa y enseguida me di cuenta del otro sentido de la frase.

- ¡N-No lo hice porque quisiera!- explique con la cara decididamente roja- ¡Estaba t-tomando una siesta y cuando desperté me caí sin querer!

-Era solo una broma, no te exaltes es demasiado Mendokusai-me dijo el joven.

Detuve mí enojo al oír aquella frase tan peculiar y al hacerlo también pude mirar mejor al muchacho. Tenía el pelo medianamente largo amarrado en una cola de caballo que, sinceramente, le hacía parecer una piña (N/A: Es de la misma opinión de Temari X3), su expresión aun con la sonrisa denotaba cierta pereza; su ropa tampoco era nada del otro mundo llevaba puestas unas sandalias azules, unos pantalones cafés sin ningún distintivo, una chamarra gris amarrada a la cintura con el kanji de Ciervo (Shika: 鹿) en los costados y una playera de malla que preferí no analizar mucho porque evidenciaba un poco la piel de su torso. Pero lo que decididamente hizo que me fijara en él fueron sus ojos, eran muy soñadores a pesar de esa expresión de aburrimiento, se notaban creativos y pensativos como los de un viejo sabio, a través de ellos pude ver que tenía una mente que bullía de ideas. Una expresión de mudo asombro se dibujo en mi cara.

**POV ¿?**

Esta chica se ha quedado estática mirándome ¿Qué le pasa? Pareciera que acabara de descubrir el secreto del universo, ahh es una Mendokusai chica. Ahora que me doy cuenta nunca antes la había visto por aquí, ese color de pelo y ojos no es nada común ¿eso que lleva a modo de brazalete es una banda de la Aldea Kumogakure*? Entonces no es de aquí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte tanto por un poco de curiosidad como para que dejara de verme fijo, pero sobretodo por lo último, es incomodo.

**Fin POV ¿?. Inicio POV Yorumi.**

En cuanto me hablo salí de mi ensueño un poco avergonzada de mi misma por haberlo mirado tan fijamente pero es que una mirada así nunca la había visto en nadie de mi aldea.

-M-Me llamo Yorumi Sapphire-conteste intentado que no se me notaran mis reflexiones- ¿Y tú?

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara-contesto con ese tono que daba entender que hasta mover la boca le aburría.

-Ese nombre…-y por segunda vez se prendió mi relampaguito- tu eres el Genin recién graduado que menciono Lady Tsunade.

-Así que eres nueva en el pueblo-dijo Shikamaru un poco más tranquilo, seguramente creía que era una intrusa, que descaro.

-Sí, un gusto-respondí- y dime ¿Qué hacías debajo de este árbol?

-Solo miraba las Nubes, es lo que más me gusta hacer-me explico Shikamaru.

-¿En serio?-me parecía una actividad algo anormal pero él no era alguien normal.

-Sí a parte de jugar Shōgi.

-Mmmm… ese es un juego interesante pero algo complicado-comente, realmente me gustaba ese juego pero no era muy buena en el- a mí también me gustan las nubes, sobretodo encontrarles forma.

-¿En serio?- le toco preguntar esta vez a él.

-Sí-conteste con una risita- bueno no quiero interrumpirte así que me despido, espero que la próxima vez podamos jugar Shōgi juntos.

-Una buena idea, nos vemos Mendokusai chica-me dijo, se le notaba un poco más animado.

Me fui pues alegre por las calles, tarareando una canción por haber encontrado una nueva amistad.

-Seguro que Shikamaru es más de lo que aparenta, tal vez deba perfeccionar ese jutsu después de todo…-me detuve en secó y abandone mi sonrisa- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Se me olvido preguntarle por el camino a mí casa! Que me parta un rayo TT-TT.

Hasta aquí llega, mis queridos lectores, espero los haya hecho reír porque eso quiere decir que el siguiente cap. Los va tirar de la silla XD. Bueno, con esa extraña frase los dejo no sin antes agradecerle a Deefth-kun por ser el primero en dejarme un review ¡Arigato, en serio!

Ahora los *, como siempre:

1.-Raijin es el Dios del Rayo en la cultura japonesa.

2.-Fuijin es el Dios del Viento en la cultura japonesa.

3.-Kumogakure es la Aldea oculta entre las Nubes.

Eso es todo ¡Lidya fuera! ¿Reviews?


	3. ¡Un brindis por el Taijutsu!

Heme aquí otra vez, mis queridos amigos y amigas de fanfiction, despues de unas semanas de inactividad aquí tienen el 3 cap de esta historia salida de algun lugar de mi loca mente.

¡Disfrutenlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 3: ¡Un brindis por el Taijutsu!

¿Por qué había decidido salir aquel día? ¿Por qué no me había traído un mapa conmigo? ¿Por qué las Noches buenas se llaman así si no florecen esa noche? Okay, esa última pregunta no tiene nada que ver con el tema.

-Qué remedio- me dije-supongo que por ahora no debo preocuparme por eso y seguir paseando, después de esa pequeña siesta ya me siento mejor- suspire-… Hablando de flores.

Frente a mí había un local que ostentaba el nombre de "Florería Yamanaka". Me encontré mirando fascinada las coloridas plantitas; en la Aldea de la Nube no hay flores como estas, de hecho, lo más que crece ahí son unos cuantos hierbajos, está eternamente nublado así que no hay muchas posibilidades de que crezca algo. Nuevo punto para Konoha, hasta ahora el marcador va como 1000000000000 a 0, favor Konoha.

Así pues comprare unas flores para iluminar mi perdido departamento y cuando me vaya de Konoha, si es que lo hago, me llevare un ramo de cada una para tapizar mi aburrida casa.

Entro, pues, y soy recibida por el agradable aroma de las flores. Aquí adentro hay todavía más de que las que hay allá fuera.

-¡Bienvenida!- me recibió a su vez una joven rubia de ojos azules, al parecer es la dependiente del lugar.

Su sonrisa vacilo una vez que me miro bien y no me reconoció. Odio esto así que mejor apresurarnos con las presentaciones.

-Gracias, me acabó de mudar y estoy buscando algo para darle vida a mi austero cuarto-dije como si fuera un comentario casual- "el cual, por cierto, no encuentro"-agregue mentalmente- mi nombre es Yorumi Sapphire.

-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, un gusto-contesto ella con amabilidad- como veras tenemos de todo tipo de flores aquí, siéntete libre de tomarte tu tiempo en elegir.

-¿Tú cuales recomendarías?-pregunte un poco tímida- de donde vengo no hay flores así que no tengo ni idea de cuáles son las mejores, para mí todas son igual de bellas- mi tono había cambiado a uno triste pensando en que cuando volviera a mi aldea dejaría todas esas cosas bellas atrás.

_Flashback_

_-¿Ven que bonita es está flor que me trajo mi primo de sus viajes?-le decía a las otras niñas- ¡Algún día yo también viajare y veré todas las flores del mundo!_

_-Si como no-contesto una niña._

_-¿eh?_

_-Tú nunca saldrás de la Aldea y lo sabes._

_-Pero…_

_-Sí, mientras todas nosotras nos esforzamos tu solo te quedaras siendo mimada._

_Me dejaron sola sin contemplaciones, me sentía desolada, ellas tenían razón y las odiaba por ello. Mire la florecita que sostenía en su maceta, ella también debía estar triste porque la hayan traído a un lugar tan desolado lejos de las otras flores, le diría a mi primo que ya no trajera más flores eran demasiado tristes… igual que yo. Por qué que era yo sino una flor condenada a marchitarse en una urna de cristal._

_Fin Flashback_

Me miró un poco sorprendida por mi reacción tan radical pero enseguida se recuperó y volvió a sonreír.

-Dime ¿de qué color es tu departamento?- interrogo de forma afable.

-Pues…es azul, azul cielo si no mal recuerdo-respondí saliendo de mi viajecito por el carril de la depresión.

-Entonces…-dijo dándome la espalda y acomodando unas flores en un ramo sin que yo las pudiera ver- estas son las mejores para ti.

Al darse vuelta vi unas bonitas flores azules con un arreglo de varitas que daban una especie de algodoncito lila.

-Son azucenas-me explico tendiéndome el ramo- les agregue un poco de lavanda, dicen que calma el alma y ayuda a dormir cuando estás en lugar desconocido.

-Gracias, en serio-le dije sonriendo otra vez, o yo soy muy evidente o ella es muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de mi momentáneo desánimo.

-No hay de que, de hecho creo que estas flores van muy bien contigo-aseguró mientras me ponía una azucena en el pelo.

Le pague las flores agradeciéndole una y mil veces su amabilidad y prometiéndole volver pronto sin hacer caso de mi yo interior que me decía que "Si es que recuerdas donde está".

Salí a la calle con el ramo de azucenas en las manos un poco más preocupada por localizar mi departamento. Mis escasos conocimientos de cuidados de flores me decían que las pobres no durarían mucho sin agua.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo llegar a mi hogar y dudo que la suerte me sonría encontrándome con Kiba.

Mis cavilaciones me han distraído tanto que acabo de chocar contra algo o más bien contra "alguien".

-¡Oh! Disculpe, no me estaba fijando por donde iba- tartamudee ante mi error.

- No te preocupes lindura- me dispenso el hombre con el que choque- de hecho es una suerte, estaba buscando compañía.

-M-Me halaga pero tengo prisa- respondí dándole largas; debajo de un perfume con aroma frutal se notaba el olor perenne a alcohol.

-Anda lindura, no te hagas la dura- insistía aquel tipo.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme- dije esta vez sin el fingido tono de amabilidad.

-Te digo que vengas- casi ordeno pescándome de la muñeca.

-Y yo te digo que me dejes en paz- gruñí preparándome para golpearlo, algo un poco difícil ya que sin mis dos manos no puedo hacer jutsus.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltala!- grito una voz antes de que pudiera idear un plan

Lo último que supe es que mi mano volvía a estar libre y que mi atacante había puesto pies en polvorosa.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el dueño de la voz y por primera vez lo vi detenidamente.

Me encontré con un muchacho como de mi edad, unos trece años, de cabello corto y cejas pobladas… esperen ¿Por qué su aspecto me suena de alguna parte? ¿No es como la de aquel maestro que me encontré cuando iba a mi audición con lady Tsunade?

_Flashback _

_-¡Vaya! ¡Este lugar sí que es grande!- dije recorriendo los pasillos del bonito edificio._

_-¿Dónde estará Kakashi? ¡Tenemos que determinar quién es el mejor lo antes posible!- se escucho una voz de hombre que se dirigía hacia donde me encontraba._

_Me detuve esperando que me alcanzara curiosa de saber quién era ese espantapájaros al que buscaba (N/A: Kakashi significa espantapájaros por eso la mala interpretación de Yorumi) además de que su voz tenia la jovialidad más propia de un joven que de un adulto._

_Cuando me alcanzo, aun dando voces por el espantapájaros, vi a un hombre alto y fuerte de cabello negro con una especie de traje verde con un chaleco de color claro encima y con los brazos llenos de vendajes._

_-¡Ah! Una nueva cara- exclamo al verme- no creo haberte visto antes ¿Quién eres?_

_-M-Me llamo Yorumi; vengo de la aldea de las Nubes. V-Voy a ver a Lady Hokage- conteste un poco cohibida._

_-¡Aha! ¿Vienes sola?_

_-Sí, hice el viaje sola- conteste sin explicar que "casi" lo había hecho sin permiso._

_-¡Eso está muy bien! ¡Los jóvenes deben empezar a vivir sus vidas libremente!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¿Y usted, como se llama?- quise saber._

_- __Maito Gai_ _es mi nombre, también conocido como la Gran Bestia verde de Konoha._

_-Entonces, Gai-sensei- dije yo._

_-¡Así es!- dijo con entusiasmo que parecía eterno- ¡Que te vaya bien y disfruta tu vida! ¡Vive el poder de la juventud!- me aconsejo sonriendo radiante y levantando el pulgar antes de irse._

_Yo, sinceramente, no sabía que bien que pensar de él._

_Fin flashback._

Sip, este joven es su viva imagen de joven ¿será acaso su hijo?

-Estoy bien, gracias- conteste luego de esa larga pausa.

-¿Segura?- inquirió no muy convencido.

-No, quiero decir, si, es solo que te pareces mucho a un sensei que vi cerca de la oficina de Lady Tsunade.

-¿Te refieres a Gai-sensei?- pregunto animado- ¡Él es mi modelo a seguir!

-¿En serio? Él es sin duda- hice una micro pausa buscando la palabra- singular.

-Él es el mejor sensei que hay- dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Gai-sensei.

-¿Y que es de ti?- pregunte curiosa, el muchacho me miro confundido- digo, no creo que sea una política suya que todos sus alumnos utilicen la misma vestimenta que él.

(A/N: Aquí pueden imaginarse al equipo de Gai, todos vestidos con la misma ropa que él XD)

-No, claro que no-contesto el joven con una sonrisita como si algo que hubiera pensado le causara gracia- ¡Solo que quiero convertirme en un gran ninja como él!

Esa no me parecía razón para imitar a alguien hasta el peinado pero bueno, a cada quien lo suyo; de hecho no es que le quede mal el estilo.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No importa las circunstancias parece ser siempre lo último que pregunto en lugar de lo primero como se debe- comente entre frustrada y risueña-mi nombre es Yorumi, me acabo de mudar.

-Yo me llamo Lee, Rock Lee, mucho gusto-dijo sonriéndome y tendiéndome su mano.

-En serio, gracias por quitarme a ese tipo de encima-agradecí dándole un apretón de manos.

-No hay de que-dijo Lee con modestia- por cierto ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí con ese lindo ramo de flores?

-Ah, bueno, las compre para mi departamento pero… esto- dije un poco avergonzada- es que…no lo encuentro.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo-se ofreció Lee de buena gana y sin burlarse.

-¡Muchas gracias!-acepte muy feliz ¡Qué bueno que me encontré con este joven amable!

Así pues nos pusimos a recorrer las calles en la dirección que Lee indicaba con las pocas pistas que le pude dar sobre mi apartamento.

Mientras caminábamos llevábamos una agradable conversación; Lee era el que más hablaba pero no me importaba pues estaba muy interesada en su inusual entusiasmo. De esa forma me entere de cómo Gai-sensei le había inspirado para esforzarse a pesar de no poder usar jutsus, de cómo a comparación de sus compañeros- un tal Neji y una tal Tenten- debía exigirse mucho más y que tenía como sueño volverse el primer ninja graduado sin utilizar jutsus.

Era sorprendente como aquel muchacho animoso llevaba ese entrenamiento tan pesado y más después de que acabara de salir de esa operación tan riesgosa (N/A: Aquí ya paso eso, aunque en la serie pasa casi justo después de la partida de Sasuke). Creo que empiezo a admirarlo por eso.

Al final, después de unas cuantas confusiones menores, llegamos a mi departamento. Estaba que daba saltitos de alegría y hasta estaba un poco aliviada pues Lee había prometido que si no 1000 vueltas a la Aldea con las manos y un pie atados a la espalda -.-U.

-Bueno, misión cumplida; D-dijo Lee satisfecho.

-Sí, muy cierto-dije alegremente- espérame un momento-le dije abriendo la puerta.

-¿Eh?-dijo mi acompañante.

-Jejeje, tengo que pagártelo de alguna manera así que te voy a invitar el almuerzo-explique con una sonrisita.

-¿Qué?...pero, esto…n-no hay necesidad-tartamudeo Lee pero no había terminado de decir la frase cuando yo ya había entrado al departamento.

Puse mis lindas azucenas en un florero con agua fría y abrí las cortinas para que entrara el sol. Luego tome mi Neko-monedero (mi monedero con forma de gatito negro) y baje como una exhalación para encontrarme con Lee.

-Aunque sea deja que pague mi parte-pedía Lee cinco minutos después.

-Ni hablar-conteste con una sonrisa divertida mientras buscaba un restaurante que se viera prometedor- me salvaste la vida encontrando mi departamento, por no mencionar a aquel tipo, y lo menos que puedo hacer es llenarte el estomago.

-Pero…

-¡Mira! ¡Se restaurante se ve bien!- exclame sin darle tiempo a reclamar.

Lee suspiró derrotado y me siguió al interior del restaurante. Era espacioso y con muchas mesas, de la cocina salía un olor delicioso (N/A: Parecido al lugar donde encuentran a Tsunade).

Escogimos una mesa, nos sentamos y esperamos a que el mesero tomara nuestra orden.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- dijo este cuando llegó, era un joven de no menos de 20 años de pelo color miel.

-Para mí está bien un plato de sopa Mizo-pedí- ¿y tú Lee? Deja de hacer cuentas con los precios y ordena de una vez.

-E-Está bien…-aceptó dando un respingo al darse cuenta de que lo agarre en la movida- Para mí unos tallarines.

-¡Y una gran jarra de refresco, por favor! (N/A: No se si en Naruto hay algo como refresco, aunque supongo que si, pero es que no se me ocurría algo más XP)- pedí llena de alegría.

-En un momento se los traigo-dijo el muchacho antes de retirarse.

-¿Estás segura de poder pagar todo esto?- me pregunto Lee con semblante preocupado.

-Claro que sí- respondí alargando la ultima silaba como si cantara- ¡mi Neko-monedero esta a toda su capacidad! : 3- dije señalando el peluchito que traía en una mano, todo rellenito de monedas.

-Si tú lo dices -w-U-aceptó.

En ese momento nos trajeron lo que habíamos pedido. La comida estaba deliciosa y ambos comimos con ganas pero después de un rato ya era hora de refrescar la garganta.

-¿Qué te parece un brindis?-pregunte mientras llenaba nuestro vasos.

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué?-quiso saber Lee.

-Por tu buen entrenamiento y que saliste victorioso de esa operación tan arriesgada-explique con calma y una sonrisa- Un brindis por el Taijutsu-agregue alzando mi vaso.

-Sí, un brindis-concordó alzando su vaso.

-¡Kampai!-dijimos juntos mientras chocábamos nuestros vasos y tomábamos un buen trago de ellos.

-…Hey Lee-llame con voz adormilada y sintiéndome extraña- Este refresco sabe raro.

-Sí, pero tiene buen sabor- me respondió el azabache con una sonrisa igual de adormilada que mi voz.

-No creo que haya problema entonces-dije volviendo a beber

_-Mientras tanto-_

**POV General**

-¡Hey mesero!-llamaron desde una mesa.

-¿Si, en que puede servirles?-pregunto el joven amablemente

-¡Le dijimos que nos trajera una jarra de su mejor sake!- reclamaron los hombres que estaban sentados a la mesa- ¡Y esto es solo refresco!

-¡L-Lo siento, debí h-haberme confundido!- se apresuró a disculparse tomando la jarra- ¡E-En seguida l-les traigo l-lo que o-ordenaron!

Y así salió disparado a cumplir lo dicho mientras pensaba en lo torpe que había sido. De repente casi deja caer la jarra que llevaba entre manos al conectar unas cuantas ideas.

-"S-Si la jarra de r-refresco e-está aquí, entonces la j-jarra con e-el sake e-está e-en… 0.0U ¡Ay, dioses!"

Una vez más corrió pero en dirección a otra de las mesas, mas ya era tarde, aquella chica de cabello zafiro y el chico de las cejas pobladas ya estaban por lo demás borrachos y haciendo brindis por todo. Brindaban por la Aldea de Konoha, brindaban por la Aldea de Kumogakure, por lo rica que estaba la comida, por el entrenamiento duro y…

-¡Por el buen mesero!-gritaron en cuanto lo vieron zampándose otro vaso de licor.

-"Mie*** ¿Qué se supone que le diga al jefe? TT^TT- pensó el pobre camarero.

No le quedo más remedio que decírselo a su jefe y enfrentar un buen regaño pero por lo demás no pasó a mayor.

A pesar del escándalo que montaban no incomodaban mucho a los demás clientes, tampoco se habían puesto agresivos ni lacrimógenos, solo muy risueños y- como cualquier borracho de ese tipo- empezaron a destrozar algunas canciones (N/A: Yo conozco a un par de personas que se ponen así ┐┐, lástima que no los grabe X3 XD).

_~Primero~_

_Y soy rebelde_

_Aunque de choro sea nomás_

_Y soy rebelde_

_Aunque no sepa ni cantar*_

_~Tres vasos más tarde~_

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever  
Just to be together (Just to be together)  
Waka Laka's so magical and tender  
Musical and wonder fantasy_

Waka Laka's a never ending story  
Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)  
Waka Laka's a place to be forever  
Waka Laka love and,  
Waka Laka love and,  
Waka Laka love and fantasy*

_~Cinco vasos después~ (Con agregado de baile, es decir, se pusieron a bailar)_

_Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni f se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med_

S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...*

Y así le siguieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos encima de la mesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal? ¿Me alucine demasiado? Pero lo cierto es que me morí de risa cuando escribí esto, en serio XD. Espero los haya hecho reír aunque sea un poquito.

Bueno aquí van los * que solo fueron por las canciones:

1.-"Mesa que más aplauda", la primera vez que la oí fue en una fiesta familiar (me pongo a recordar tiempos mejores cuando era pequeña y todos me daban lo que quería) p-pero como sea solo adapte la letra al Universo de Naruto.

2.- "Soy rebelde", es muy conocida esa canción- cuando iba a la primaria me traían hasta la coronilla con ella- es una versión destrozada que leí y/o vi en algún lado.

3.-"Waka laka", no confundirse con Waka, Waka de Shakira XD. No recuerdo donde la oí por primera vez pero suena mucho en los videos chistosos de lo que sea, y cuando busque la letra me desternille de la risa, quedo perfecto para este caso.

Para los que no sepan inglés o necesitan tener el diccionario en una mano- digamos que como yo lo hago X/3- he aquí la traducción de esos versos:

_Waka laka es algo para jugar por siempre_

_Solo para estar juntos (solo para estar juntos)_

_Waka laka tan tierno y mágico_

_Asombrosa y musical fantasía_

_Waka laka es una historia sin fin_

_Gloria, gloria, gloria (gloria, gloria, gloria)_

_Waka laka un lugar donde estar siempre_

_Waka laka, amor y_

_Waka laka, amor y_

_Waka laka, amor y fantasía_

4.-Por último "Caramelldansen", esta es muuuuuuy conocida, todos y digo absolutamente **todos** los personajes de anime y videojuegos están bailando esa canción a lo largo y ancho de Internet. Por supuesto eso incluye a los de Naruto.

Una vez más, aquí está la traducción:

_Si estás listo empezare_

_Sube los brazos y veras_

_¡Vamos ya!_

_Cada quién algo hará_

_Solo mueve los pies_

_Oa-a-a_

_Y sacúdete_

_O-La-la-la_

_Conmigo_

_Baila al compás_

_Todos bailamos, juntos y aplaudiendo_

_Nos gusta así, de izquierda a derecha_

_Y nunca para de sentir la alegría de comenzar_

_El Caramelldansen._

Eso sería todo… ¡Ah! Y para quien se pregunta porque Lee no reacciono como en la serie al beber sake les diré que la única explicación que le encuentra que a si como aquí hay distintos licores- tequila, vodka, vino tinto, etc.- también hay distintos tipos de sake y cada tipo le causa una reacción diferente a Lee; si ya sé que suena raro pero es todo lo que se me ocurre XP.

Si tuviera que decir cuál era el restaurante donde estaban diría que es el mismo al que van los papás de Shikamaru, Choji e Ino…

Eso es todos mis lectores ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Lidya fuera!

¿Un reviewcito para el alma de esta pobre escritora sin goce de sueldo?

9


	4. La Jaula y la Urna de cristal

[Escribir el título del documento]

¡Hola amigos y amigas de fanfiction! Aquí me encuentro nuevamente con otro cap. De esta historia. Debo de advertir que desde aquí la cosa se pone… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Loca? ¿Absurda? ¿Descabellada? Da igual, lo cierto es que muchos seguro que dirán ¡¿Qué demonios te fumaste?! Cuando vean el final de este capítulo así que reiterare las advertencias:

1.-Esta historia está colocada en algún punto después de los exámenes Chunin y antes de la partida de Sasuke (que, por cierto, nunca va ocurrir).

2.-Esto es algo así como una serie de capítulos sociales, las batallas rara vez ocurrirán y eso solo cuando la trama lo necesite.

3.-Contiene distintas parejas, entre ellas: ShikaTema, NaruHina, NejiTenten. Si no soportas a alguna de estas parejas por favor dale clic al botoncito de "volver a la página anterior".

4.-Contiene un personaje mío que hace de intermediaron entre los personajes de Naruto. Su historia fue creada por mí, y si soy sincera, ya que vi algunos detalles en Naruto Shippuden, les dará unos "ligeros cambios" a algunos personajes de Kumogakure.

5.-Habra incoherencias al por mayor, bueno, técnicamente no son incoherencias porque les daré una razón de ser pero si serán cosas que ni en un millón de años pasarían en la serie.

Creo que eso es todo (sí, me explaye demasiado -.-U) así que vamos con el cap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4: La jaula y la urna de cristal

**Yorumi POV**

¿Qué me había pasado por encima? Me sentía como si un batallón de genins me hubiera pasado por encima. (N/A: más o menos lo que sentirías si Naruto te aplastara con sus multiclones de sombras).

Mire a mí alrededor sin reconocer el lugar ¿WTF? ¿Qué acaso me secuestraron? O peor ¿Me llevaron de vuelta a Kumogakure?

-Y-Yorumi- me llamó una vocecita tartamuda.

Voltee y me encontré con Lee al borde de las lágrimas, su rostro me revivo los sucesos del día anterior, porque ya era de mañana ¿verdad?

-¿Qué pasa Lee?- pregunte un poco asombrada por su expresión.

-¿Recuerdas que paso ayer?- interrogo acentuando sus ojos de borreguito.

-¿Eh? Sí, vinimos al restaurante, comimos y luego te ofrecí hacer un brindis y…- me detuve dándome cuenta de algo- ¡Oh, demonios! Era sake ¿no es cierto?

Lee asintió. Lo que me temía, ahora ya sé porque me duele horrores la cabeza: resaca, maldita resaca. Es la primera vez que la tengo y espero que también sea la última.

-¿Y luego?- me apremio Lee, de verdad parece preocupado por algo.

-Pues…-hice un esfuerzo por recordar- brindamos por muchas cosas y…y empezamos a cantar y- hice una larga pausa- no recuerdo que paso después.

-¡No me digas eso!- chillo Lee llorando al estilo anime y por fin comprendí el motivo de su preocupación.

El pobre temía haber cometido alguna "indecencia" mientras estaba borracho, yo también lo estaba aunque no tanto como él. Sin embargo, viendo como estaba no pude menos que preguntarme: ¿Qué demonios paso anoche?

-No se preocupen- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas, y cuando nos volteamos nos encontramos con el camarero- aparte de destrozar un buen repertorio de canciones no hicieron ninguna otra locura-nos calmo con una sonrisa algo culpable.

-¿E-En serio? Jejeje, que pena-dije avergonzada pensando en la imagen que había dado de mi persona.

Lee más parecía que se iba a desmayar del alivio de un momento a otro.

-¡L-Les pido d-disculpas! ¡Todo f-fue por mi t-torpeza!- se disculpo el muchacho haciendo una exagerada reverencia- debería ser despedido.

-No creo que sea necesario-dije asustada.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! Un descuido lo comete cualquiera-aseguró Lee con entusiasmo renovado.

Creo que debe decidirse, hace 5 segundos le tenía terror al tema y ahora ya lo acepta como si tal cosa.

-Sois tan piadosos-murmuro el mesero como si lo hubiéramos salvado de una sentencia de muerte.

-No hay de que, ¡Solo deja que la llama de tu juventud te guie!- le aconsejo Lee pareciéndose más que nunca a su sensei.

-Pues la llama de mi juventud necesita un baño- dije con asco al notar el repugnante olor a alcohol proveniente de mi persona. (N/A: Ay si repugnante, pero bien que se lo bebió XD)

-Sí, creo que yo también necesito un baño-concordó Lee mirándose e traje manchado de comida.

Así pues salimos del restaurante despidiendo al mesero con la mano, él cual nos dio las gracias una y mil veces y prometió una comida gratis la próxima vez que fuéramos.

-Me divertí mucho-le dije a Lee una vez salimos y él me miro como si estuviera loca- Bueno, excepto por el incidente con el sake, todo fue muy divertido y aun eso lo fue un poco ^/^- explique sonriendo cálidamente.

-No creo que llevar a una chica a su primera borrachera sea lo que se clasificaría como divertido pero su-supongo que tienes razón, al fin y al cabo no paso a mayor ^w^- contesto sonriéndome de vuelta.

-Espero nos veamos pronto-me despedí

-¿Segura de que sabrás llegar a tu apartamento?- me pregunto con un poquito de sorna.

-Claro que si, al parecer el alcohol me aclaro las ideas-conteste inflando las mejillas como si estuviera haciendo un puchero- Puedo llegar sola.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo riéndose- nos vemos luego- nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego-conteste alejándome- ¡La próxima tu invitas el sake!- bromee cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia.

-¡Eso ni lo sueñes!- respondió con un grito alegre.

-¡Jajaja!- me reí antes de despedirme de él definitivamente.

…

Al parecer lo que dije era cierto: las calles ya no me parecen tan confusas. Pero eso sí, tengo que ir haciendo "operación mosca" (N/A: Es una frase que utilizamos en mi casa. Si hace calor nos pegamos a la pared, y si hace frio nos frotamos las manos, igual que las moscas XD) pegadita a la pared para que el sol no me diera pues activaba los efectos del alcohol ingerido, haciendo que me estallara la cabeza, me ardieran los ojos y me dieran nauseas.

Pero ni modo, hubo un momento en que ya no pude evitar esa luz mortal.

-"Santos dioses ¿Cómo es posible que la bella luz pueda causar tanto daño?"-pensé avanzando medio inclinada para que la luz no me dejara ciega.

Mi vista pegada al suelo hizo que pronto chocara con alguien, aunque no de lleno, solo le pegue en el brazo.

-P-Perdón-me apresure a decir.

La persona solo me miro un segundo antes de reanudar su camino. Era un muchacho pelinegro de mirada seria y penetrante.

-"Su cara me suena de algo… de algo no muy bueno"-me dije intentando recordar pero un grito me lo impidió.

-¡Espera Sasuke!- exclamaba una joven pelirosa yendo en pos del pelinegro.

Al pasar junto a mí se le cayeron dos boletitos que recogí en el acto.

-¡Hey espera! ¡Se te cayo esto!-le grite agitando los papelitos.

Ella se apresuro a regresar y tomar los boletos de mi mano.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a perseguir al chico de mirada fría que, si bien iba caminando con calma, ya le llevaba algo de ventaja.

-"Eso fue raro…"- pensé viendo como l chica pelirosa se alejaba en la distancia- "Sasuke, lo llamo Sasuke, ese nombre ya lo he oído antes…"- discerní forzando a mi cabeza para que trabajara pero una punzada de dolor hizo que desistiera.

Mejor deje ese misterio para otra ocasión y reanude el camino hacia mi casa.

El camino se me hizo eterno así que ver mi pequeño departamento fue un gran alivio. Entre en el con la cara que pondría alguien que ha estado perdido en el desierto y encuentra un manantial.

-Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer-dije en un suspiro con toda la intención de ir a tumbarme en mi cama, más cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Lady Tsunade sentada a mi mesa tomando una humeante taza de té.

-¿L-Lady Tsunade? O-OU- murmure asombrada.

-Así que ya llegaste- me dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa despreocupada- creí que nunca dejarías de estar echando novio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere de…?- comencé a decir confundida pero de repente comprendí- ¡Lee no es mi novio es solo un amigo!

-Aja, y uno se emborracha con amigos que solo conoce de un día-rebatió la sannin sin hacer caso de mis gritos- ahora se cual es la verdadera razón de que quisieras venir a Konoha, pobre de tu padre si supiera.

-¡LO DEL SAKE FUE UN ACCIDENTE Y SI LE MENCIONA UNA PALABRA A MI PADRE LA VOY A…!- en eso me di cuenta de que le estaba gritando a la Hokage- ¡ah! Yo… esto… perdón, yo no quería- tartamudee.

-No te preocupes, solo bromeaba y ya sé que irritable se pone uno cuando tiene resaca- me dispenso Lady Tsunade con una sonrisita.

-Bueno, entonces comprenderá que quiera saber cuanto antes que la trajo aquí para irme a dormir- dije sintiendo el inicio de una jaqueca.

-Solo venía a ver qué tal te ha ido en tus primeros días…

-Bien, es una agradable aldea la suya, muchas gracias- agradecí recuperando algo de mi tono amable.

-No hay de que-respondió ella- y también vine a avisarte que, ya que te quedaras una temporada, tendrás que conseguir un nuevo equipo.

-¿Equipo? ¿Para qué?- quise saber. Mi padre nunca había dejado que hiciera misiones al exterior por un muy bien infundado miedo a que me escapara, así que no le veía el caso a otro equipo.

-¿Es que acaso piensas solo quedarte encerrada en casa?- pregunto irónicamente Lady Hokage.

-¡¿Me dejara hacer misiones fuera?!- exclame con alegría.

-Tu padre dijo que no pero no creo que te escapes ahora que estas fuera de tu Aldea- respondió la sannin con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Muy bien, por el momento no se me ocurre nadie pro pensare en ello- dije pensativa.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda tu tempo es limitado así que aprovéchalo- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Muchísimas Tsunade-chan- dije haciéndole una reverencia- si no fuera por ti no hubiera podido cumplir mi sueño.

Lady Tsunade solo me miro con una agradable sonrisa antes de salir. Me sentía feliz pero al mismo tiempo también estaba mareada al punto en que vomitaría mis entrañas si no me acostaba pronto. Así que hice caso de mis instintos y me tire a dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

…

El hambre fue lo que me despertó, un dolor en mi estomago como si alguien me hubiera arrancado los intestinos.

-Ay-fue todo lo que pude decir antes de intentar pararme para que todo diera vueltas- ¡Maldición!- solté antes de correr a vomitar al baño.

-Puajj ¡Qué asco!- exclame jalando la cadena del inodoro- en definitiva, mi hambre tendrá que esperar, ahora lo que necesito es un baño.

Si más me deshice de toda mi ropa y entre a la ducha. Limpie cada centímetro de mi cuerpo hasta asegurarme que estaba bien limpia. Luego de eso me envolví en una toalla y salí al cuarto principal para sacar una muda de ropa de mi mochila.

-Así está mejor- dije una vez que me cambie.

Me había puesto unos pantalones cortos de color negro y un tipo vestido negro con las orillas azules (N/A: Ya saben, como el que trae Sakura… y si, ya sé que soy un asco describiendo ropa).

-Ya lavare el resto después- prometí poniendo la ropa que me acababa de quitar en un pequeño cesto que había por ahí- Ahora si, a buscar comida.

Salí, pues, de mi casa con la misión de llenar mi estomago pero sin saber a dónde ir.

-"En aquel restaurante me prometieron una comida gratis sin embargo me da pena volver tan pronto, mejor busco otro lugar"- pensé aun caminando.

En esas estaba cuando de repente escuche una voz familiar bueno más bien, unos ladridos familiares.

-¡Akamaru, Kiba!- exclame yendo hacia mis dos amigos- que coincidencia y pensar que ayer no los encontraba ^^

-Hola Yorumi- me saludo Kiba con su típica sonrisa- ¿y para que nos buscabas?

-Y-Ya no importa- conteste con una triste sonrisa- larga historia.

-¡Wan, wan!- habló Akamaru desde la cabeza de su amo, donde estaba echado.

-Hola a ti también, Akamaru- dije extendiendo una mano para acariciarlo- lamento decir que no traigo mitarashi dango hoy, de hecho estaba buscando un lugar donde comer.

-¡Perfecto! Nosotros estábamos por irnos a comer con unos amigos- explico con entusiasmo- ¿vienes?

-Claro que voy- respondí igual de animada- "quizás y encuentre a alguien para mi equipo".

Kiba me guió por los puestos y calles hasta que dimos con un puesto de ramen frente al cual ya había un grupo de personas reunidas.

-Ya llegamos- me dijo haciéndole señas a los que estaban frente al puesto.

-"Cuando dijo unos amigos esperaba dos que tres personas pero aquí hay al menos cuatro equipos de genins"- pensé para mis adentros- "Esperen... ¿Esos no son…?"

Mi sorpresa se debía a que conocía a la mitad de la gente ahí reunida. A los pocos que conocí en mi pequeña estancia en Konoha estaban presentes.

-Miren nada a quien tenemos aquí- empezó a decir Shikamaru una vez que nos acercamos.

-Kumo no Nara (N/A: Es una especie de apodo, algo así como Nara de las nubes)- complete antes de pudiera terminar la frase- me lo debías por lo de "que arrojada"- le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-Mendokusai- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Kiba consternado.

-Lamento decirte que conozco a la mayoría de tus amigos- le explique.

-Eso no es justo- se quejó Kiba con gesto amargo- ya que, y bien ¿a quienes conoces?

-Bueno, como ya viste, conozco al recién vuelto Chunin- dije señalando al Nara- también conozco a la linda de Ino.

-Hola de nuevo ¿Qué tal quedaron las azucenas?- inquirió la ludida.

-Perfectas, tal y como dijiste- conteste con una amplia sonrisa antes de voltear a la otra muchacha- No conozco el nombre de la señorita pelirosa pero me parece que nos conocimos esta mañana.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto- se presentó ella.

-El gusto es mío- respondí- ¡Qué bonito nombre el tuyo! ¿¡Tú e Ino deben ser buenas amigas!?- exclame encantada.

¡¿Ehhh?! ¿¡Porque?!-preguntaron las dos dando un respingo.

-Yo s-solo lo decía porque u-una es una flor de cerezo y la o-otra es un tulipán, p-perdón si las ofendí, n-no creí que se llevaran mal ^^U- tartamudee algo sorprendida de su reacción.

Las dos kunoichis solo se sumieron en un silencio incomodo debido a la mala interpretación de mis palabras.

-Jajaja, no es que no se lleven bien- me explico Kiba- es que al ser rivales de amor no se toleran.

-Como todas las chicas de la aldea se tienen que pelear por Sasuke- se quejo Shikamaru.

-¡No lo digas de esa manera!- empezó a regañarlo su compañera.

El Nara se limito a ignorarla y murmurar algo sobre lo problemáticas que eran sus quejas.

-Así que tú eres Sasuke Uchiha- dije, volteando a verlo, a modo de saludo. Al decir el apellido me estremecí levemente y aun así me pareció que se dio cuenta- mucho gusto- agregue sin dejarme amedrentar.

El me miro como evaluándome, fría y penetrantemente. Oh dios ¿Por qué su mirada se tiene que parecer tanto a la del "otro"? Me deja una sensación de deja vú nada agradable.

-Mucho gusto- respondió después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.

A pesar de que su respuesta era amable no me daba la impresión de que lo estuviera siendo.

El clan Uchiha… hasta hace poco no sabía nada sobre él y nada más salir de mi casa esa historia me golpeo en la cara, y puedo dar gracias de haber sobrevivido. Me pregunto si todos los Uchihas eran así de agresivos y fríos.

-No te sientas ofendida, Sasuke le responde así a todos- me animo Lee poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Así que tu también estas aquí- dije saliendo de mis lúgubres especulaciones- mira que solo nos despedimos hace unas horas y ya estamos aquí de nuevo- bromee intentando relajarme.

-Sí, vaya coincidencia- dijo él con una sonrisa pero tenso. Hice nota mental de no mencionar el incidente del sake.

-¿Y ahora si me presentaras a tus compañeros de equipo?- pregunte alegremente.

-Tan solo lleguen lo hare- prometió Lee.

-Hablando de presentaciones- dijo Kiba metiéndose en la conversación- hay un par de personas que no conoces.

-Creo que te refieres a mí- dijo un muchacho castaño de lentes oscuros y gabardina de cuello amplio, básicamente su rostro quedaba oculto.

-Este es mi compañero, Shino Aburame- le presento Kiba orgullosamente.

-Yo soy Yorumi, mucho gusto- dije extendiéndole mi mano.

-El gusto es mío- contesto con voz seria aceptando el apretón de manos.

Al tomarle de la mano un pequeño escarabajo camino sobre su mano.

-Ara, pero que coleóptero tan curioso- comente soltándole la mano- ¿son los que utiliza tu familia?

-Sabes mucho- me dijo levemente sorprendido.

-¡Qué va! Solo me limite a leer un libro que escribió tu Clan y ahí se mencionaban sus habilidades de pasada- conteste modestamente- fue de los más fácil de entender y estaba muy completo.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido-agradeció Shino, a pesar de parecer tan serio es bastante amable.

-Parad ya los agradecimientos- interrumpió Ino de repente- yo también quiero presentante a alguien.

-Choji Akamichi, encantado de conocerte- me saludo un chico de pelo marrón y espirales en las mejillas; llevaba una bolsita de papas entre las manos.

-Encantada yo también- respondí con sinceridad.

-Choji por Dios, deja la comida por un rato- lo regaño Ino con un tic en el ojo.

-Pero si es necesario tener el estomago lleno y estar bien alimentado- le rebatió Choji comiéndole con fe a la bolsita.

-Vas a ofender el sentido de la decencia de Yorumi ¿no es cierto?- me interrogo la rubia.

-Pues…- tartamudee- pues lo cierto es que a mí no me molesta, yo estoy ansiosa de probar la comida de Konoha, la de Kumogakure es muy ligera- conteste ya que no quería que Ino pusiera las palabras en mi boca.

-¡Hey, no empiecen sin mí!- se oyó antes de que Ino o Choji pudieran decir algo.

Todos volvieron la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado, un joven rubio de ojos azules con una especie de bigotes pintados en la cara.

El rubio terminó por acercarse a ellos jadeando por el resuello.

-¿Es conocido tuyo?- le pregunte a Kiba.

-Lamentablemente- respondió el con un suspiro- pero no es compañero mío.

-Lo cierto es que es MI compañero- aseguro Sakura con la misma cara de resignación- hey, Naruto, deja de estar haciendo el loco. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué?- pregunto el chico de nombre extraño, mira que ponerle a alguien el nombre de un condimento (N/A: Por si no lo sabían, Naruto son esas como estrellitas blancas que le ponen al ramen… ¡Dios! ¡Naruto comete canibalismo! O-o).

-Me llamo Yorumi Sapphire y acabo de mudarme, mucho gusto- lo salude en cuanto levanto la vista.

-¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki,Dattebayo! - contesto él bastante animado.

-¿Uzumaki? ¿El mismo Naruto Uzumaki que sorprendió a todos en los exámenes Chunin?- pregunte conectando el nombre.

-¡Ese mismo! Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si te acabas de mudar…- quiso saber el chico razón.

-Pues eso es porque leí los archivos sobre los exámenes- explique con una sonrisita.

-Yo creía que esos documentos estaban reservados para la gente de alto rango y los escribanos- señalo Shikamaru con muy buen tino.

-Lo logre gracias a que tengo un amigo que es escribano y él me dejo ver los informes- mentí descaradamente sin vacilación, a saber cómo se pondrían si saben la verdad.

-Con qué es eso- murmuró Lee.

-Independientemente de la razón, lo cierto es que conozco tu nombre Naruto Uzumaki- dije señalando al susodicho- me entretuve un rato leyendo sobre tu actuación en las finales ¡Fue estupenda la manera en que derrotaste al genio Neji…! Hy-uga- me detuve nuevamente conectando nombres.

-¿Pasa algo? Te ves pálida- me pregunto Naruto viendo mi semblante cadavérico.

-¡Lee!- dije volteándome hacia él sin hacer caso de la pregunta preocupada del rubio- dime, por favor, que el apellido de tu compañero no es Hyuga- suplique rogando porque no fuera así.

-Pues de hecho si lo es, el mismo Neji Hyuga del que estabas hablando hace un momento- contesto el azabache demasiado honesto para cumplir mi exigencia de que lo negara.

-Lo que me temía- murmure.

En ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una palabra de 5 letras que empezaba con M y que era muy socorrida por la gente en una situación como la mía; o si, esa palabra en MAYUSCULAS **con negritas **y subrayada. (N/A: La palabras sería M-I-E-R y ya se saben el resto XD)

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí!- exclame temblando.

-Espera ¿Por qué esa repentina necesidad de irte?- me pregunto Kiba parándome el carro.

-Exacto, ni siquiera veo porque deberías irte- concordó Sakura.

-Pero por la cara que pones cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma-agrego Ino.

-¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! ¡Si Neji Hyuga me ve puedo dar por acabada mi corta existencia!- explique reanudando mis intentos de escape.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Lee.

-¡Tu de entre todos deberías saberlo! ¡¿Eres o no eres el compañero de Neji Hyuga?!- le grite zarandeándolo.

-Lo soy pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que quieras irte- respondió el pelinegro todo mareado.

-¡¿Cómo que q…?!- me detuve- ¿Es…Es que a-acaso n-ninguno de ustedes s-se ha dado c-cuenta?- interrogue, no solo a Lee, sino a todos los presentes.

Aun confundidos todos negaron con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo- dije con una cara de sorpresa inenarrable- y eso que no me molesto en esconderlo.

-¿Esconder qué?- interrogo Shikamaru, que ya debía considerar, por demás, mis rodeos como problemáticos.

Todos estaban atentos…incluso Sasuke.

-Mi ojo izquierdo- respondí- se nota que no me han mirado con suficiente cuidado- les dije con el poco sarcasmo que me salió.

Mis palabras causaron que me miraran más detenidamente. A pesar de que mi ojo izquierdo seguía siendo azul era de un tono más claro además de que carecía de pupila; daba la impresión de estar ciego a pesar de que podía ver perfectamente con él.

-¡Se parece muchísimo a los ojos de Neji!- exclamaron Naruto y Lee al unisonó.

-Exacto. Mi padre dirá lo que quiera pero no puedo evitar tener sangre de Hyuga en mis venas.- revele con voz apacible aunque dentro estuviera temblando.

He de decir que si no hubiera estado tan asustada sus caras me hubieran parecido muy graciosas.

-¿E-Entonces eres p-pariente de Neji?-pregunto Lee con ojos como platos.

-Sí, aunque quizás solo lejanamente, nunca conocí a mi madre- conteste.

-Pero si son parientes no entiendo porque quieres irte- me reprocho Kiba.

Para mi sorpresa fue Naruto quien contesto:

-Neji no es muy amable con su familia, ya viste como trataba a Hinata, aunque se ha calmado desde que le patee el trasero en los exámenes, Dattebayo. Si yo fuera ella también tendría miedo.- explico por mí el de ojos azules.

-Eso lo explica todo- aceptó el Inuzuka.

-No solo es eso- intervine- su fama de creer en el destino irrevocable me preocupa pero más que nada no quiero verlo porque soy una bastarda del Clan, y no creo que se alegre de enterarse de mi existencia- aclare tapándome mi ojo con una mano.

-¿Te refieres a que tu no tengas la marca del pájaro enjaulado?- inquirió Shino aunque sonaba más como una afirmación.

-Si se entera de que yo he llevado una vida más o menos normal mientras él se ha visto obstaculizado por esa marca lo más probable es que quiera matarme- dije a modo de respuesta.

-Si ese es el caso, no habrá más remedio que dejarte ir- aseguró Ino con resignación.

-Gracias, son muy ama- mi despedida se vio interrumpida por mis perores temores:

Neji estaba delante de mí aprisionando mi muñeca para que dejara al descubierto mi ojo izquierdo. Lo más probable es que hubiera escuchado parte de la conversación o que instintivamente se hubiera dado cuenta de que compartíamos la Línea Hereditaria del Clan Hyuga.

En un acto reflejo tironee de mi brazo para soltarme, lo logre aunque más porque él me dejo ir que por mi fuerza.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto, su voz estaba cargada de desprecio.

Tome aire para contestar. Esa mirada… esa maldita mirada. Estoy harta de que me miren así solo porque soy una bastarda, yo no elegí a mis padres ni lo que ellos hicieron antes de tenerme, y sin embargo todos me lo echan en cara. Lo odio ¡Lo odio con toda mi alma!

-Me llamo Yorumi, mi querido Neji onni-sama- le conteste con un tono claramente burlón y retador. (N/A: Onni-sama es una forma respetuosa de decir hermano).

Sin más hice las correspondientes posiciones de manos a lo que necesitaba antes de que el oji perla saliera de su asombro o lo que fuere que le habían causado mis palabras.

-¡Jutsu Karen!*- dije y unos patines de hielo cubrieron mis pies- atrápame si puedes Neji onni-sama.

Sin decir más salí patinando de ahí a velocidad vertiginosa.

No me confié, sabía muy bien que el Hyuga me alcanzaría rápidamente. Tome la vía más rápida a las orillas de la Aldea y me detuve en un claro espacioso que me pareció propicio.

Como esperaba, casi inmediatamente tuve que esquivar unos kunais lanzados por él. Era rápido, por suerte yo también lo era.

-Ahora sí, podemos discutir a gusto-le dije sin dejar mi sonrisa.

Neji endureció el gesto y volvió a atacarme. Lo esquive con relativa facilidad, así que las armas se clavaron a un árbol cercano. Desactive mis patines, a pesar de darme una ventaja en la velocidad eran un gasto de chakra continuo que no podía permitirme.

Al poco llegaron los demás, seguramente curiosos y preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Deja de mirarme así y dilo de una vez- le dije preparándome para actuar en cualquier momento- me odias ¿verdad? Mi sola presencia te ha de provocar nauseas.

-No eres algo que deba existir- admitió aunque no con mis palabras; note que tenía activado su Byakugan.

-¿"Algo"?- pregunte arriscando la nariz- por si no te habías dado cuenta soy "alguien", alguien que no se rige por tus leyes- le eche en cara- ¡me importa un comino que se suponga que no debo vivir!

Hice, nuevamente, sellos con mis manos en una sucesión rápida

- _Genso-jutsu: Raijin yari ya Ryūjin (Jutsu elemental: Lanzas de Raijin y Ryūjin. Raijin es el Dios del rayo y Ryūjin es el Dios dragón de la mitología japonesa)._- esta vez se formaron dos lanzas de hielo en mis manos- química básica- dije al ver su cara levemente sorprendida- hay agua en el ambiente y yo la paso ha estado sólido.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo con gesto ofendido que era justamente lo que yo quería- nunca he visto jutsus como los que tu usas.

-Claro, porque solo uso jutsus de mi propia invención- explique sonriendo con suficiencia.

Le estaba dando información demás pero no importaba. No le servía más que para saber que no esperar.

-_Harichakra (Manos cortantes de chakra)_- murmuro Neji haciendo lo propio para su jutsu.

El cambio no era muy perceptible a simple vista así que active mi byakugan- esto hacia que mis ojos se vieran como el Hyuga- y pude ver la cantidad de chakra que se había acumulado en sus manos. Más me vale tener cuidado.

Más tarde en darme cuenta que el en atacarme. A penas y logre esquivarlo, claro que él no se iba detener para que recuperara el resuello y siguió atacándome.

Yo también procedí al ataque y clave las dos lanzas en el suelo creando un estallido luminoso que hizo que el oji perla se retirara.

Era más rápido de lo que pensé así que tome mis precauciones. Lance las lanzas hacia arriba mientras hacia un nuevo jutsu.

- _Jutsu kōri yoroi (jutsu de la armadura de hielo)_- pensé y pude notar el cambio inmediato en mi interior.

Tome las lanzas una vez más cuando caían. Y volví a atacar sin darle tiempo a reparar en lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que tendrías más que decir- le comente atacándolo alternativamente con las lanzas pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- respondió hoscamente- una vez que te venza te iras de la aldea- aun hablando esquivaba mis ataques.

-Me tarde 13 años en convencer a mi padre de dejarme venir ¿Qué te hace pensar que te obedeceré?- inquirí con enfado.

Esto me desconcentro así que el Hyuga pudo romper mis defensas y partió a la mitad las lanzas con sus manos. Y por poco y mi cabeza también rueda de no ser por mis buenos reflejos, al parecer no le importa si me voy por mi propio pie o en una carroza funeraria.

-Que agresivo- dije intentando parecer sarcástica- pero no va ser suficiente _Jutsu kafu o maku! (¡Jutsu puños de viento!)_

Cuatros ráfagas gigantes de viento rodearon al oji perla desde todos los puntos cardinales cerrando yo desde arriba pues había saltado. Hice el movimiento de dar un puñetazo y con eso las ráfagas se fueron contra él.

-_¡Hakesho Kaiten! (Rotación celestial de 64 palmas)_- pronuncio él girando sobre sí mismo como un trompo creando una barrera esférica.

Mi jutsu termino hecho polvo sin haberle tocado un pelo gracias a esa endemoniada barrera. Solo me queda chakra para mis últimos dos movimientos. Sin embargo si caía en esa cosa seguro que sería un golpe directo así que extendí mi palma hacia abajo antes de caer y forme una pequeña nube especial en la que me apoye para desviar mi dirección.

-Todo esto pasó en cuestión de segundos aunque a mí me pareció que iba en cámara lenta.

En cuanto aterrice di dos saltos hacia atrás, debía meter distancia entre él y mi persona para realizar el siguiente jutsu.

-_Jutsu igurū (Jutsu iglú)_- invoque girando pero de distinta manera al Hyuga. Yo flexione la pierna apoyando las manos en el suelo y luego- como si fuera un compás humano- estire mí otra pierna describiendo un círculo perfecto.

Una vez termine el giro se creó a mi alrededor- como indicaba el nombre- un enorme iglú solo que sin entrada. Era una armadura muy resistente pero también funcionaba para la ofensiva.

Sin embargo, no podía descansar ni aun dentro de aquella cúpula aunque mis adoloridos músculos me lo pidan a gritos… maldigo mi constitución débil.

Solo me queda chakra para el golpe final no obstante, si he de ser sincera, no me importa quién gane la pelea. Si gano no lo hare cambiar, lo que yo quiero es que entienda mi punto de vista… lo cierto es que no esperaba que nuestro primer encuentro fuera así.

-Dime Neji onni-sama ¿Cómo es tu vida?- pregunte, mis ánimos de guerrear habían descendido mucho- ¿Cómo se siente que todos piensen que eres un genio?

-_"Mira, allí está la princesita aunque no debería serlo…"_

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- pregunto a su vez entre enojado y confundido.

-Es que… en todos los pergaminos que he leído donde te describen te califican así, es como si… es como si nadie le diera importancia a la marca del pájaro enjaulado- explique con voz triste.

_-"Sí, es ella, la niña de la que te hable…"_

-Yo no tengo un estigma en la piel pero…

-_"Mis padres han dicho que no debo jugar con una niña impura como tú"._

-pero todos me evaden como si así fuera, no me quieren pero tampoco me dejan ir…

_-"A pesar de eso, hija, tú deber es quedarte en esta Aldea"._

-¡A ti te admiran y creen en ti! ¡¿Por qué a mí no cuando me esfuerzo tanto?!- grite en un arrebato- ¡¿Crees que es difícil que te obliguen a estar abajo?! ¡No sabes lo que se siente ser un líder a la fuerza! ¡Nunca entenderás lo que es tener que velar por un pueblo que te odia!

Mis manos hacían posiciones rápidamente mientras que mis pies pateaban los bloques de hielo con dirección al Hyuga, quien los esquivaba con ligereza aunque se le veía menos concentrado; por lo visto mis comentarios habían hecho mella en él.

Una vez más estaba furiosa pero no con él, sino con toda la gente de mi Aldea que me había despreciado. Estaba cansada pero con ánimos de darle un último golpe psicológico.

-_Hakke Hasangeki (8 trigramas: destructor de montañas)_- dijo el Hyuga dándole un golpe al iglú.

Este se derrumbo enseguida dejándome a su merced, había dejado que se acercara demasiado y ahora pagaba el precio. Aun así no detuve las posiciones de manos.

-_Jukenho: Hakke Hyaky Nijuhachi Sho (8 trigramas: 128 palmas)_ atacó el oji perla nuevamente, en cuanto me tuvo a su alcance.

Sentí como era golpeada a gran velocidad y fuerza. 1, 2, 3… 28 golpes en total, todos dirigidos a mis tenketsus (puntos de chakra).

Caí de rodillas, hecha polvo pero sin dejar que la ultima posición de manos se rompiera.

-Esto ha acabado- sentenció Neji onni-sama muy serio.

_-Kōri no Enjeru (Ángel de hielo)_- susurre.

Justo detrás del oji perla se formo una estatua de cristal de hielo que asemejaba un primitivo ángel.

-Falle a propósito- le informe mirándolo- si no estarías atrapado ahí dentro. Solo me quedan como 30 segundos de chakra pero quería que oyeras esto: si esto fuera una batalla real quizás hubiera ganado o quizás hubiéramos acabado los dos muertos- explique dejando que el ángel se disolviera- pero no lo es y realmente no quería pelear contigo… solo quería conocerte y hablar contigo.

-El Hyuga parecía asombrado por lo que decía, sé muy bien que eso no se lo esperaba.

-Porque- continúe- de alguna manera sentía que podrías comprenderme… quizás pudiera aprender de ti como seguir adelante, pero sabía que reaccionarias así, por eso te evite. Es que si yo soy una flor en una urna de cristal, tú eres un pájaro enjaulado, y los dos nos negamos al destino que nos impusieron- me puse en pie con un poquito de dificultad. Perdón por hacerte enojar y haberte gritado todas esas cosas- me disculpe e intente hacerle una reverencia.

-No tienes que hacer eso- me detuvo- después de todo, no somos muy diferentes.

No había sonreído ni mudado de expresión al decir esto pero viniendo de él era todo un halago.

-¡Sí, Neji onni-sama!- conteste sonriendo ampliamente.

Los demás se acercaban podía verlos de reojo detrás del Hyuga.

-No me llames así- me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Infle las mejillas haciendo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no?- replique enojada- ¡Estamos en igualdad de condiciones! ¡Tengo derecho a llamarte así!- le reclame alzando un poco la voz- ¡Después de todo soy la hija del Raikage!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Por fin pude acabar el cap.! ^^ ¡Wiii!... Sí, ya lo se me he pasado la barda de un alucine mediano hasta la locura misma ¿pero saben qué? ¡No me importa! ¡Seguiré esta historia no importa que nadie la lea!... Claro que un review no es mal recibido ejejeje.

Como sea, si siguen leyendo les tengo que advertir que estas no serán las únicas locuras que van a encontrar. Lo más posible es que termine de perderlos cuando se enteren quienes serán los compañeros de equipo de Yorumi.

Bueno, dejare mi depresión para luego, ahora solo quiero… ¡Agradecer a Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha y a su querida Editora por sus Reviews! ¡Las amo chicas! Así que haciendo uso del poder que me da esta página para escribir lo que quiera les diré, mis queridos lectores, que deben pasarse por su cuenta y leerse sus historias ¿me oyen? Bueno, no los obligo XD. Tsuki-chan perdón por el retraso, sé que te lo prometí para el miércoles… de la semana pasada, no vuelvo a prometer cuando por que soy una vaga que no cumple TT-TT tenme paciencia por favor, eso también va para el resto de los lectores, plis.

Ahora un par de aclaraciones:

1.- Ya sé que es extraño eso del medio Byakugan de Yorumi pero si Kakashi puede tener medio Sharingan ¿Por qué ella no? El Clan Hyuga es de mis favoritos en la serie así que por eso tome esa línea hereditaria.

2.-Sobre la madre de Yorumi… ni yo sé quién es, ni que grado de parentesco tenga con Neji y Hinata. Y no es como si fuera a ir a preguntar: "Hiashi-san ¿sabe de casualidad si su esposa o la esposa de su hermano lo engaño con el Raikage?" ¡¿A quién se le ocurriría semejante cosa?!

3.-Para quien ha visto Naruto Shippuden es obvio que el Raikage no tiene hijos y que su apellido no es Sapphire. Sin embargo puedo disculparme de ese error porque empecé a escribir esta historia antes de ver la segunda parte de la serie. Elegí a Kumogakure porque el clima y como se veía la Aldea; me asombre mucho cuando vi al Raikage por primera vez pero su personalidad se adaptaba perfectamente al padre sobre protector y algo brusco que quería para mi personaje.

4.-Para terminar (puesto que ya se está haciendo muy largo esto) los jutsus de Yorumi los explicare mejor al final del próximo capítulo pero hay dos en particular que diré en este momento:

-El jutsu Karen: el nombre viene de la protagonista del cuento de los zapatos rojos; básicamente trataba de una niña que tenía unos zapatos rojos con los que se obsesiona tanto que al ir a la Iglesia, y recibir la comunión, solo pensaba en ellos, como castigo cada vez que el guardia que estaba a la entrada de la iglesia le decía "Que lindos zapatos de baile" los zapatos la hacían bailar como loca y al final le tuvieron que cortar los pies. Me pareció un buen nombre porque si Yorumi los utiliza mucho también le sangran los pies, si ya sé que soy cruel.

-Y el _Jutsu kōri yoroi (jutsu de la armadura de hielo) _que recubre los tenketsus con un hielo especial, hecho con el agua que ya se encuentra en el cuerpo mezclada con chakra. Así es como Yorumi pudo hacer un jutsu aun después del ataque de Neji, ya que sus puntos de chakra no se vieron tan afectados.

Y así después de tan largas y aburridas explicaciones me despido esperando no haberlos ahuyentado a todos.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Lidya fuera!

¿Reviews? ¿Aunque sea para quejarse?

15


	5. Arena pintada

¡Hola amigos y amigas! Aquí de nuevo con nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Me alegra saber que mi personaje y las locas ideas con respecto a ella fueron bien aceptadas.

Hoy no tengo nada que advertir más que ya me decidí a poner SasuSaku así que lo mismo que con las otras parejas: si eres intolerante no leas.

Ahora sí, vamos con el capitulo:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capitulo 5: Arena Pintada_

Unos más fuertes que otros, unos con más cara de WTF que otros pero lo cierto es que 11 voces preguntaron lo mismo:

-¡¿Hija del Raikage?! (Imagínenselos con la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos como platos XD).

Me sorprendía que Neji onni-sama no se quedara sordo pues todos estaban parados detrás de él.

-¡Oops!- exclame tapándome la boca- Jejeje al menos así ya no tendré que guardarles secretos ^^U

-Ya me imaginaba algo como esto-comento Neji onni-sama.

-Y a mí ya me daba que un escribano no iba a ir por ahí dejándole ver los informes importantes a cualquiera- dijo Shikamaru.

-Pues para que lo sepas tampoco es que me la dejen barata- le rebatí al Nara- Mí padre no quiere que los vea así que he tenido que sobornar a la mitad de los escribanos de la Aldea.

(N/A: Por cierto, yo supongo que así es como los ninjas hacen documentación de los sucesos importantes, realmente no sé si es verdad).

-¿Y porque Lord Raikage no quiere que los veas?- pregunto Sakura con curiosidad.

-Pues por un miedo bien infundado a que me escape si leo algo que me interese del mundo exterior y salga en su búsqueda- explique con una pequeña sonrisa- eso lo tiene desde que a los 5 años me intente escapar con una caravana de artistas ambulantes.

-Pobre Lord Raikage-dijo la pelirosa en un suspiro.

-No es mi culpa. La gente no me quiere por ser una hija fuera del matrimonio y mas siendo mi madre alguien de otra Aldea- gruñí con un tic en la ceja- pero aun así estoy obligada a convertirme en Raikage algún día.

(N/A: Sí, nuestro queridísimo Raikage también tuvo sus años locos XD).

-Así que a eso te referías- dijo Neji onni-sama.

-Sip, Neji onni-sama- conteste sonriéndole.

El solo suspiro resignado a que lo llamara así.

-¡Neji!- llamaron en ese momento dos voces que sonaban algo enojadas.

Una pertenecía a Lee y la otra era de una joven castaña a la que no conocía.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- le reclamo Lee (N/A: ¿Lee reclamándole a Neji? Eso es digno de ver)- Pudiste lastimarla…

-O te pudiste lastimar tú- completo la castaña (N/A: Y Tenten va a hacerle segunda).

-Pero no lo hice ¬¬- contesto el Hyuga (N/A: Digno como siempre).

-Neji onni-sama- llame con voz calmada sin despegar mis ojos de la chica- esta muchacha, ¿acaso es… tu novia? (N/A: Bien directa XD).

La reacción fue inmediata: ambos se pusieron tiesos como palos. Neji no mudo su expresión pero estaba tenso, mientras que la castaña se había sonrojado levemente y se reía nerviosamente.

-Pero que cosas dices jeje- me dijo la joven- solo soy su compañera de equipo, me llamo Tenten- se presentó.

-Oh, disculpa, creo que ya veo cosas donde no las hay- dije aunque no hubieran sido más obvios ni aunque se colgaran un letrero de neón- Yo me llamo Yorumi, mucho gusto.

-No sé cómo se te ocurrió ¬¬- me dijo Onni-sama mirándome feo.

-Gomen, gomen ^^U- me disculpe.- Por cierto, ¿podemos ir a comer? Porque aparte de no tener casi chakra tengo una resaca de los mil demonios.

.-.-.-.-.-…

Media hora después ya estábamos en el Ichiraku's comiendo ramen con calma. Sakura e Ino no me dejaron ir hasta asegurarse de que no tenía nada roto, y tuve que aceptar las disculpas de Hinata Onee-sama, no sé porque me las pide si soy yo la que debería disculparse (N/A: Ya saben, por lo del rapto cuando era chiquita y todo lo que aconteció después de eso, después de todo fue alguien de Kumogakure).

-Ya te dije que lo olvides- dije un tanto desesperada ante la enésima disculpa de Lee.

-Pero… es que tu eres hija del Raikage y…-balbuceo el azabache que ya casi se tiraba al piso para pedir perdón.

-Te lo diré por última vez: NO **fue **tu culpa, tú no pusiste la jarra de sake en nuestra mesa ¿entiendes?- le recalque.

-Pero…

-Si tantas ganas tienes de que te castiguen de eso me puedo encargar yo- le interrumpió Neji mirándolo.

Lee volteo a verlo y sintió sobre si una mirada que nunca le había visto al oji perla, era como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos o la cabeza… quizás ambas cosas.

-N-No, creo que así estoy bien 0-0U- contesto Lee algo asustado.

-Jajaja, no ha pasado ni un día y Neji ya se está comportando como un hermano sobre protector- se rió Tenten.

-Yo no me comporto así ¬/¬- contesto el Hyuga clavando la mirada en su plato, causando más risas de parte de la castaña.

(N/A: Sera un poco OoC pero ¿a que es tierno pensar en Neji comportándose así? X3)

Yo también me reí antes de voltear al otro lado, donde estaba sentada Hinata Onee-sama y a su lado se encontraba Naruto. La oji perla no paraba de sonrojarse al tener tan cerca al rubio y saltaba cada vez que este le hablaba, parece ser que ella también está enamorada… que suerte tienen algunos, bueno, ya me encargare yo de que ese amor se complete.

(N/A: ¿Por qué siempre pondré a mis personajes con complejo de Cupido?)

Mire al rubio hiperactivo que parecía ser dueño del corazón de Onee-sama, no parecía darse color de los sentimientos de la joven, y eso que no era muy buena en ocultarlos.

Distintos sonidos venían de su dirección al comer, ya llevaba tres tazones de ramen en el poco tiempo que llevábamos en el local.

-"Se está aprovechando porque dije que yo iba a pagar -.-U"- pensé con una gotita cayéndome por la nuca. De repente me acorde de algo.- ¡Ah, es cierto! Con todo el alboroto no me acorde. Naruto tengo un mensaje para ti; también hay uno para ti Kumo no Nara- dije mirando hacia atrás.

Shikamaru y Choji- al igual que Kiba y Akamaru- estaban sentados en la parte de afuera del local, ya que éramos un grupo algo grande para el pequeño establecimiento (N/A: No se si sea así pero al menos en la serie me parecía que el Ichiraku's era algo pequeño. Perdón si me equivoque).

-Llámame por mi nombre- me dijo Shikamaru con un gesto de fastidio.- ¿Y de quién es?

-Ella dijo que lo sabrías en cuanto te lo dijera. Aquí va:- me aclare la garganta- "Hola ¿Cómo estas cabeza de piña? No creas que te has librado de mi, pronto volveré por una revancha"- recite intentando imitar el tono con que me habían dicho el mensaje.

-Es de esa chica Mendokusai de Suna- dijo muy acertadamente el Nara.

-¿Esa del gran abanico?- quiso saber Ino.

-Creo que se llamaba Temari- comento Tenten.

-¿Y como hizo para que me pasaras el mensaje? No creo que seas del servicio de correo- me pregunto Shikamaru.

-Pues me lo pidió con su sutil gentileza- conteste.

-Eso quiere decir que te amenazo con abrirte en canal con su abanico- aseguró él con cara de abatimiento.

-Algo así- dije con un estremecimiento y una lagrimita.

-¡¿Y a mi quien me lo manda?!- pregunto Naruto algo emocionado.

-Oye, y te darás una idea- le conteste y enseguida cambie mi tono a uno más calmo- "Perdóname por todo lo que hice, en serio lo siento. Me has hecho cambiar mi manera de ver la vida, espero algún día poder volverte a ver, Naruto Uzumaki"- volví a mi tono normal- te lo manda Sabaku no Gaara.

(N/A: No se ustedes, pero a mí se me hace re-tierno pensar en Gaara disculpándose jeje XD).

Un silencio tenso cayó en todo el lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunte sintiendo la tensión.

El equipo 7 se miró entre sí.

-¿Estás segura de que ese era su nombre?- me pregunto Sasuke.

-S-Sí, con un nombre como ese no podría confundirme- respondí con un deje de nerviosismo, como cada vez que me hablaba el Uchiha, sigue sin gustarme su mirada.

-Eso no es posible-murmuro Sakura consternada.

-El tipo que conocimos…-murmuro Naruto.

-Era un completo desalmado- completo Shikamaru.

-¿Ah sí? A mí me pareció solo un poco triste, por lo demás era un chico muy amable- conteste sin poder conciliar lo que me decían con el muchacho al que había conocido.- De hecho- dije sacando un pequeño pergamino de mi bolsa. (N/A. Ya saben, esas bolsas que usan los ninjas, donde guardan sus kunais, shurikens y demás). Mordí mi dedo para hacer el pago de sangre necesario para sacar mi cuaderno de dibujo del interior del pergamino (N/A: Como me gustaría poder hacer eso XP).- Aquí tengo un dibujo de él- dije hojeando el cuaderno.

-¿Les haces un retrato a todos los que se te cruzan en el camino?-me pregunto Kiba algo burlón.

-No, pero cuando salgo de viaje (N/A: ¿Cuál? Si es la primera vez que sale de viaje XD) pinto todo lo que puedo para que no se me olvide el habito- conteste mirándolo un poquito feo.

-Dejen de hablar y enséñenme el dibujo- nos interrumpió Naruto un poco desesperado.

Le pase el cuaderno sin enojarme, supuse que tenía alguna relación con Gaara, después de todo no es ningún secreto que ambos son Jinchuurikis (N/A: Recuerden que, técnicamente, Killer Bee es su tío por lo tanto debe saber sobre las bestias de cola).

-¿Y bien? ¿Es o no es él?- pregunte.

-Sí es él pero…se ve diferente-murmuro el oji azul mirando el dibujo.

-¿Diferente en qué sentido?-inquirí confundida.

-Su mirada- dijo Naruto sin despegar los ojos del dibujo.

Por encima de su hombro Sakura y Sasuke también echaban un vistazo.

-Ah, te refieres a eso- dije riéndome- para que lo comprendan debo contarles como lo conocí a él y a sus hermanos.

-Pues cuenta- me animo Ino para quien cualquier chisme era bueno.

_-Flash Back-_

_-Demonios, estoy cansada- murmure suspirando- y para colmo nadie me ha dejado dibujarlo, a este paso olvidare como pintar.-dije abatida- ¿Ara?_

_Estaba pasando cerca de las ruinas de alguna construcción antigua, y en lo que parecía lo que quedaba de una pared estaba sentado un chico pelirrojo con una especie de calabaza a la espalda._

_-No debería… pero bueno- me dije acercándome a donde estaba el joven._

_Cuando estuve más cerca pude notar que miraba hacia donde se estaba poniendo el sol- ya que ya era tarde- con una expresión pensativa y serena. Subí a unos escombros cercanos a donde él estaba para quedar más o menos a su altura_

_-Linda vista ¿no?- pregunte llamando su atención._

_El pelirrojo volteo a verme, su cara no denotaba sorpresa ni expresión alguna, seguramente me había escuchado cuando me acerque._

_-Sí, es una bella vista-contesto regresando su mirar al frente._

_Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mirando el horizonte, hasta que me atreví a hablarle de nuevo:_

_-Oye, se que sonara extraño pero…-comencé con duda- ¿dejarías que te retratara?_

_Esta vez si me miró con sorpresa._

_-P-Perdón si te ofendí- balbucee al ver su cara._

_-¿Acaso… no me tienes miedo?- me pregunto el joven pelirrojo sin cambiar su expresión._

_-¿Miedo? ¿Debería?- pregunte extrañada- No pareces alguien del que deba tener miedo._

_-Pues si lo soy, he herido a mucha gente-me dijo y sus ojos reflejaron lo triste que se sentía._

_Otra vez había desviado la mirada, pero no veía el horizonte si no a dos jóvenes que estaban un tanto alejados de las ruinas, parecían estar preparando la comida._

_Una vocecita en mi cabeza- que se parecía extrañamente a la de mi padre- me decía que me alejara, que podía ser un criminal o un ninja peligroso, pero la ignore olímpicamente al ver su semblante tan solitario._

_-¿Quieres herirme?- pregunte._

_-No, realmente ya no quiero herir a nadie- contesto en un susurro._

_-Entonces no hay problema, si no quieres herirme no lo harás- asegure y sin más salte a donde él estaba.- Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Yorumi Sapphire._

_-Me llamo Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara- contesto mirándome algo extrañado, supongo que soy la primera persona que hace estas cosas._

_-Gaara-kun, entonces- dije sacando mi cuaderno de dibujo y algo con que pintar- siéntate, será mejor así porque te tienes que quedar quieto un rato._

_El obedeció. Se le notaba incomodo y algo indeciso, quizás casi no ha convivido con la gente y no sabe cómo actuar._

_-Esos de allá ¿son tus compañeros?- pregunte intentando sacarle un poco de platica._

_-Son mis hermanos- dijo mirando nuevamente en su dirección._

_-¿Son buenos hermanos?_

_-Sí… el que ha sido mal hermano soy yo, los he tratado muy mal._

_-Mmmm…_

_Sonaba a que tuvo una infancia difícil; se de eso, yo misma tuve algunos problemas graves._

_-Lo primero que deberías hacer es disculparte- comente._

_-Ya lo hice, pero no sé si sea suficiente- dijo todavía abatido._

_-Pues… ya que tendrás un tiempo para pensar en lo que te dibujo ¿Qué tal si piensas en todas las cosas buenas que harás a partir de ahora?- sugerí sonriéndole._

_-¿Cosa buenas?-interrogo Gaara-kun._

_-Sí, debe haber cosas que puedas hacer para que noten que has cambiado. Podrías ayudarlos en su entrenamiento o en la casa, darles algún regalo, hablar con ellos o simplemente cuidarlos.-explique pensando en que quizás yo también debería seguir ese consejo cuando volviera a mi Aldea._

_-Ya veo…es buena idea- acepto y sus ojos turquesas brillaron con ánimo renovado._

_Al parecer tenía grandes planes con respecto a su futuro._

_-Fin flash back-_

(N/A: Espero que no me haya quedado muy cursi).

-Cuando acabe de retratarlo me pregunto a donde iba y yo le respondí que a Konoha, entonces me pidió que te diera el mensaje- relate dirigiéndome a Naruto- Y Temari-san me pidió lo mismo, al parecer en algún momento ella y Kankuro-san se acercaron a espiar nuestra conversación- termine con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al pensar en ello.

-¿Y porque entonces no me diste mi mensaje cuando nos conocimos?- me pregunto Shikamaru.

-Es que soy un poco olvidadiza jeje ^^U- dije con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Sí, ya lo note- me dijo el Nara.

-Vaya, espero verlo otra vez- dijo Naruto muy sonriente- ¡Seguro que habrá cambiado un montón, Dattebayo!

-Sí, me debo preparar porque de seguro me pedirá disculpas-comento Lee, gracias a Kami-sama que no es rencoroso.

-Mientras no pida disculpas como tú- le dije riéndome.

-A veces puedes ser algo desesperante- me apoyo Tenten.

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó el azabache.

Deje a los demás discutiendo y tome mi tazón de ramen para beberme el caldo pues se me había secado un poco la garganta después de hablar tanto.

Cuando lo hice mi mirada se poso sin querer en el tatuaje que tenía en mi mano derecha. Era un pequeño diamante formado por diamantes más pequeños, a los lados sobresalían dos alas que parecían hechas de nubes, todo de color azul cielo. Irradiaba un brillo extraño.

-"¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos malnacidos?"- pensé perdiéndome en mis recuerdos- "A pesar de lo que me hicieron no puedo dejar de pensar que no son tan malos…"

Sacudí la cabeza reprendiéndome por ese pensamiento. De cualquier manera, eso ya había acabado y nos los volveré a ver.

Regrese mi atención a los demás, dispuesta a molestar un rato a Neji Onni-sama.

**POV General.**

_-En un lugar desconocido muy lejos de Konoha-_

-¿Qué crees que sea mejor? ¿Un ramo de flores o chocolates amargos?- pregunto un joven a su compañero.

-Quizás nuestras cabezas en un plato serían mejor. Te recuerdo que nos odian- contesto el aludido con tono serio.

-Pero aun así iremos ¿no?- interrogo el primero dudoso, quizás solo lo había dicho en broma; con él no sabía, su cara no decía mucho.

El otro se limito a asentir.

-Entonces hay que causar buena impresión- aseguró.

-No hay forma de que "nosotros" causemos buena impresión- afirmó su compañero- pero supongo que al menos deberíamos intentarlo.

-Lo dices como si nos forzaran pero, admítelo, tú la quieres volver a ver tanto como yo- dijo con una sonrisita.

Su compañero le mando una mirada asesina por toda respuesta y continúo caminando.

Él incremento su sonrisa. Si algo había aprendido del corto tiempo que llevaban juntos es que eso era un "Sí".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí acaba, mis lectores. Estuvo cortito, lo sé y para compensar les traigo: "¡El súper espectacular concurso por la Barra de chocolate que cumplirá todo sus sueños cuando se la coman!" XD No, ya en serio, es una pequeña pregunta, que si la contestan bien como premio les hare un one-shot de la pareja y/o situación que quieran; ya sea yaoi, yuri, hetero o una rara combinación de las tres cosas.

La pregunta es: (redoble de tambores) ¿Quiénes creen que sean esos dos que salieron al final?

Y es aquí donde ustedes me gritan: "¡No m4m*s! ¿¡Como demonios vamos a saber eso?!" Y tienen mucha razón, por eso les dejare unas pistas:

1.-Ambos son personajes de Kishimoto (o sea que yo no los cree) y pertenecen al bando de los malos.

2.-Ambos son guapos- a mi parecer- y medianamente jóvenes.

3.-A los dos los han parodiado mucho, quizás porque también son personajes algo populares dentro de lo que se puede esperar siendo malvados.

4.-Cada uno pertenece a una distinta organización malvada. Hay solo tres en Naruto así que no hay pierde.

Espero que eso sea suficiente, espero sus respuestas jeje. Anunciare a los ganadores y su premio en el próximo capítulo ¡Wiiii! XD

Ahora sí, que me van a tener que tener bastante paciencia porque entre los one-shots y que el siguiente capítulo es muy importante para la trama tal vez me tarde un poco XP.

Agradecimientos como siempre a Tsuki-chan, a su editora y a Mirla-chan que son las que me dan ánimos con sus Reviews ¡Las amo, en serio! XD

Nos vemos la próxima ¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
